Roses
by QueenGryffindor
Summary: It's actually not fanfiction, or any type of fiction for that matter, but some would argue that. XD Just a small whimsical piece I wrote this year when my school commissioned sp? me for the magazine. P Anyhow, like it or not, up to you.


I was well aware of the fact that I was dreaming. This place was too perfect to exist. I actually couldn't see anything, but I could perceive light, as if my eyes were closed but I was facing the sun, and its rays turned my skin pleasantly warm. The scent of roses flooded my nose, but it wasn't overpowering. I inhaled deeply, smiling serenely. Roses had always been my favorite flowers.

"Roses are my favorite as well." In my dream my eyes flew open in astonishment. As I had felt, light surrounded me on all sides. It was a gentle, soft type of light, yet it still managed to blind me.

"It's alright." Once again my eyes shot open. The reason I was startled had little to do with how this voice knew I loved roses. It was because it was the loveliest, sweetest voice I'd ever heard. I "opened" my eyes, looking around in bewilderment. I was able to keep my eyes open now as I searched for the source of the voice. It had been feminine, I was certain of that. I squinted, inching forward cautiously, attempting to find the source. I half-expected myself to fall-to where, I had no idea-and lose this wonderful place. A soft, musical laugh resonated behind me. I whirled around and gasped. Standing an unidentifiable distance away was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on. She wore a loose-fitting pale blue gown that flowed past her feet, and what appeared to be a white shawl. Midnight waves cascaded down her back, and mahogany eyes seemed to radiate warmth.

"Don't be afraid," she told me. Her request surprised me.

"I'm not," I said, wondering if fear was possible in this place.

"Some people are," was her reply, and there was a hint of sadness in her melodic voice.

"Who would be scared of you?" I frowned.

"You would be surprised." I could hear a touch of amusement in her tone now.

"Where is this place?" I asked.

"This place," the woman motioned gracefully to our surrounding with both hands. "Is where you strive to be. Everyone strives to reach this place."

"Why?" I questioned stupidly. The reason was so obvious, yet the woman didn't scoff at my thick-headedness. The corner of her perfect lips twitched, as if she had stifled a smile, before she answered.

"This is only place people can be truly happy," she explained. There was something unspoken that I understood, yet I didn't know what I was understanding.

"Who are you?" I wanted to know. She didn't respond, only smiled kindly, like a mother would smile at her newborn.

"Who are you?" I repeated.

"Most people are more familiar with my child," she answered finally.

"Who is he? Or she?" The surreal woman grinned now, exquisite teeth flashing, yet there was nothing threatening about her.

"You know him," she said. "You just don't realize it yet." I was now confused, but I didn't press any further. I had a feeling that I didn't need to comprehend.

"Your really don't have to," the woman commented, once again reading my thoughts. "Sometimes a person doesn't need to understand, only to accept. You don't know where the wind comes from, where it's been or where it's going, yet does it matter?" I understood, and yet I didn't.

But that's alright, I thought. Apparently, I don't need to. A question entered my mind then.

"Who is your son?" I queried. "You said that I know him." The woman grinned again, dazzling me.

"Everyone does, ultimately." Suddenly she looked up, and her smile was even more radiant than before. She lifted her shawl so that it concealed her lovely hair. I looked up too, and was completely blinded by light so lovely, so brilliant that the woman looked plain in comparison. It was too much for me. I couldn't handle this degree of radiance and beauty that surrounded me, this level of kindness and happiness that seemed to fill every pore of my body…

I sat bolt upright in bed, breathing heavily. It took a second for me to realize that I was back in my room, and that it was exactly three in the morning. I groaned; three more hours until I actually had to get up.

I now felt pangs of remorse for losing that beautiful place I had dreamt of. What had caused it? Who had I spoken with lately that was wearing blue and white? Where had it come from?

I don't have to know, I told myself, smiling. I had the dream, and isn't that all that matters? I sighed, wishing to feel that gentle warmth once more as I lay back down. I inhaled deeply, and I could have sworn I'd noted a hint of roses.


End file.
